1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reversely turning the sides of recording paper sheets and which is capable of receiving recording paper sheets discharged from a paper-discharging device of a copying machine, a printer connected to a computer and the like on a paper-discharging tray, with the recording side of each said sheet directed downwardly or upwardly, as chosen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The arrangement of paper sheets, for example, in copying or printing manuscripts on continued pages, can be omitted by reversely turning the sides of the recording paper sheets, as described above, whereby handling of the sheets is reduced.
However, the reverse turning or inverting of the sides of copying paper sheets has been carried out in such a manner, with reference to FIG. 9, that three conveying rollers 32, 33, 34 are provided at the downstream end of a paper-discharging device 31. A recording paper sheet h being fed in a reverse route E is nipped between engaging first and second conveying rollers 32, 33. The lower end of the recording paper sheet h fed along route E then is fed into a space between engaging second conveying roller 33 and third conveying roller 34 by means of second conveying roller 33, and the recording paper sheet h then is discharged to paper-discharging tray 35 by means of rollers 33, 34.
However, the next recording paper sheet to be reversed cannot be introduced into reverse route E during the switchback of recording paper sheet h by reciprocally moving it in reverse route E, so that a delay time is required, and this is disadvantageous in continuous copying and printing operations.